Nobility's Fall
by Corrosionz
Summary: Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki's relationship was an odd one; to say the least. But with the return of Rukia to the Soul Society, will the household dynamics change for the better? Or will everything crumble beneath their feet? Rated T for now, will change.
1. The Call

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Credit goes to Tite Kubo. The plot of this story is mine, however.**

**Rating: For now, T.**

**Pairing: Byakuya/Rukia**

**Warnings/Spoilers: Only if you aren't up to date with the manga/anime.**

**Author's Note: None.**

**Originally posted to LJ at xelijahbabe07x and the Kurosaki_clinic & Byaku_ruki comms.**

* * *

_**"Nobility's Fall",**_

_a Bleach fanfic_

**by Beautiful Nightmare07**

"_The moments of happiness we enjoy take us by surprise. It is not that we seize them, but that they seize us." - _Ashley Montagu

...

Fall always left a bitter taste in her mouth. It reminded her of death and decay. Winter held far more attractiveness because with it's coat of snow, it brought new life. New life eventually turned into full blown beauty. And then once the world was established in all its glory, it would die again with the arrival of autumn.

The beginning of autumn also meant the beginning of classes and the end of freedom. The beginning of boring lectures and the end of festivals. The beginning of stronger hollows and the end of mindless soul reaping.

Fall was her Achille's heel.

As the leaves changed their colors they reminded her of fire. And how she hated fire. She had come too close to her death with the element of fire blazing brightly in her mind. But they had saved her. Her friends. And her brother.

A man so cold and disinterested in everything she said and done. A man that had been determined to have her executed. A man that spoke to practically no one at all. A man who has saved her on several different occasions. This man often harassed her thoughts. Someone physically so close to her (in the same house, to be precise), yet light years away in every other aspect he could possibly be.

"Yo, you just gonna sit there or are you gonna come with us to lunch?"

Rukia blinked herself from her reverie, shifting bright purple eyes up to find Ichigo Kurosaki looming over her with that constant bored expression.

"I'm coming," Rukia automatically answered, swinging her legs around her seat and getting to her feet. Standing didn't change much of her height. Aside from her what her attitude conveyed, she was terribly short. Of course Ichigo had always been told that the smaller something/someone was, the feistier they happened to be.

Rukia Kuchiki had to be the walking stereotype.

"What's got you so quiet?" He grumbled, falling in to step ahead of her. It was her choice whether or not she wanted to keep up.

"Nothing," She answered back quickly, keeping her eyes glued to the windows and the outside scenery as they made their way to the rooftop.

"ICHIGO!"

The pair stopped, snapping their heads forward as they caught sight of a terribly excited (wasn't he always?) Keigo rushing their direction.

Grimacing, Ichigo threw up his fist and let the overzealous young man run straight into his bony knuckles.

"Cut it out, Keigo."

A look of absolute disappointment fell onto the outlandish teen's face, "Why do ya haveta hit me for? You should be happy that you have a friend as awesome as me."

"I didn't hit you. You did it yourself. Besides, how could something like that ever make me happy?"

Falling in step beside Rukia, Keigo caressed his damaged nose, his back slumped and his face downtrodden.

Ichigo pushed open the door and sighed at the bright rays of the fall sun scorching his eyes.

Rukia took a few moments to blink and take in the change in lighting before she threw on that cheesy smile that her classmates had come to know oh so well.

"Hi everyone!"

Chad and Uryu remained silent, simply nodding their greeting. Orihime, however, spun around; long locks of auburn and shimmering light catching the sun just right as she waved eagerly, jumping to her feet and smiling brightly, "Ichigo! Rukia! Hi!"

"I'm here too, Orihiiiiiimeeeee!" Keigo exclaimed, quickly recovering from his damaged trial and flashing the friendly young woman an unnerving smile.

Of course, nothing ever threw off Orihime. She turned that bright smile of hers towards him and nodded, "Mmhmm, hi Keigo!"

Quickly she turned back to Ichigo and smiled a completely different smile. If Rukia didn't like watching her friend's reaction to the orange-haired boy, she wouldn't have even noticed. But it was there. As was the softness that came to the edges of Ichigo's eyes whenever he looked at her. It was terribly cute.

Rukia giggled a bit to herself as she went to sit next to Chad.

"What do you think of all these different colored leaves, Ichigo?"

He shrugged, taking a step closer to her, deciding that sitting next to Orihime at lunch was rather ideal. Actually, being next to her at all seemed to bring him a sense of calm.

The pair sat down and she sealed her eyes shut in a look of sheer enjoyment, "I think fall is my favorite time."

"_Everything _is your favorite, Orihime," Rukia said lightly.

"Aw, Rukia. You don't seem to be all too happy today. Don't you like all the leaves?"

The small shinigami shook her head, "I'm not really a fall person."

The healer nodded, "It can be kinda lonely when it's fall time. But I love it. I really do."

"Why do you like it so much?" Ichigo questioned, popping a piece of rice into his mouth nonchalantly.

Immediately a flush found her cheeks and she flailed her arms in front of her face, "N-no reason! I just d-do."

His brows rose in suspicion before he shrugged and turned to Chad and Uryu.

The separate conversations eventually melded into one group talk and before they knew it, it was time to return to class.

Orihime and Rukia decided to linger for a moment longer, "Are you sad today, Rukia?"

The raven-haired woman smiled softly, "I don't really know what's wrong with me. I've just never been that much for the fall. I'm alright, Orihime. Don't worry about me."

Her busty friend watched her for a moment longer before accepting the answer, "Alright."

"Orihime, by the way, I meant to ask you-"

"Yes?"

A scheming look crossed her face as she smirked up at the taller girl, "What is it about the fall leaves that makes you love them so much?"

Apparently not catching the weight of her fiend's question, or really paying attention that much at all, Orihime's face immediately split into a goofy grin, "Because they remind me of Ichigo."

…

Rukia chuckled to herself, "I thought so."

…

Orihime's eyes snapped open, horrified gray finding her friend's smug face, "Gah, Rukia! I-I…p-please don't say anything to Ichigo!"

The Kuchiki adoptee shook her head, "Trust me, your secret is save with me."

* * *

"Keigo Arisano, if you make a scene like that in the middle of my lecture again, I'm going to make sure you erase the chalkboard with your tongue, do you hear me?"

"B-but I-"

"You're staying afterwards for detention!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he shut the class door behind him, "Does he always need to be such a clown?"

Chad looked forward, "Keigo is Keigo."

The part-time shinigami nodded at his friend's vague, but always accurate, answer.

"I'm going to see Urahara. I need to check up on…'things'," Rukia informed Ichigo when he sent her a look of question when she began heading a different direction.

"Mr. Hats-and-clogs, eh? Well fine. Just don't get into anything…dicey."

"I'll be fine. Besides, I know you're dying to figure out why Orihime likes the fall so much."

Ichigo's pupils narrowed as he grit his teeth, "Tch, like I care about something as stupid as that."

"Well then the fact that she told me why shouldn't interest you at all then, should it?"

His hand tightened around the handle of his schoolbag as he silently brewed, "See ya. Tell Renji to get off his lazy ass and take care of the hollows once in a while. I'm tired of going to his district and doing his job because he's too busy lazing about."

Rukia said her 'farewells' and headed on her way.

Although she couldn't quite help but sneak a look behind her at the way Ichigo closed the distance between himself and Orihime as they 'casually' walked home. Rukia had read her fair share of romance novels but to actually see such things in motion left her with a happy feeling in her heart, and a zap of longing for something similar. The last person she had felt anything towards had-

* * *

"I understand my orders, Captain Kuchiki, sir."

"Very well then. I will be waiting for your timely arrival, Lieutenant Abarai."

Renji Abarai pressed the end button of his soul phone and sighed.

"Well it's about time your moochin' ass left!"

The sixth division's vice-captain glanced down at the mouthy red-headed boy that always seemed to be on his case.

"Ya know, you sure are a lazy heap of trash to be a lieutenant. The Soul Society must just let anyone into a ranking officer's spot."

"You shut your mouth, you little brat!" Renji hissed back, his fist clenching around his soul phone until his knuckles began to turn white.

"Now, now. There's no need for this kind of language, you two. Renji has helped out around here. He fights off hollows, Jinta."

"Those things are small fry! I could kick their asses with a blind-fold on!"

"Plus he helped to train Chad for the winter war and-"

"He's a _moocher_!"

"You're a mouthy _little bastard_!" Renji countered.

"I'm just glad that you're leavin'-"

"_Who's leaving_?"

The party of bickering individuals turned to find that Rukia Kuchiki had managed to slip inside without so much as one of them registering her reiatsu.

Urahara opened his fan and held it in front of his face in that mysterious way of his, "Why, you have just missed an order from the Soul Society, Miss Kuchiki."

"Oh?"

Renji grinned at his childhood friendly cockily, "I gotta head back to the Soul Society."

She blinked. Renji was leaving? So soon? It seemed like they were finally reconnecting…the damage that had been done from their unfortunate separation slowly disappearing from all thought.

"But…why? What's happening?"

He stared at her with worried auburn eyes, "Nothing that you need to be so upset over, Rukia. I got this!"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh I forgot that you are indeed, Lieutenant Abarai. Vice-captain to my brother. Bankai user extraordinaire."

"Psh, don't hate."

Urahara watched the pair with observant gray eyes. Renji was a complete and utter fool when it came to Rukia. Surroundings should never affect a soul reaper's awareness but wherever Rukia was concerned…Renji Abarai was all but clay in her unaware hands.

"Anyways, what's the situation? It must be of some importance if they're calling you back to the Soul Society."

"Apparently a faction of strong hollows have just been spotted outside of the Rukon district. Division six has been dispatched to seek and destroy these hollows."

"Why the sixth in particular?" She asked quietly. This division was all too important to her. It housed her long time friend. And her brother.

"Because Captain Kuchiki offered our services. I'm thinking that good ole Byakuya is getting tired of all that paperwork."

_Improbable_, she thought to herself as she shifted her weight from foot to foot, "What part of the Rukon district?"

"Near the edges of Mount Koifushi."

Urahara fanned him self quietly as he watched the look on Rukia's face turn from concern to solemn in less than a beat of one's heart.

"M-mount Koifushi?" She repeated, bowing her head so that her longer pieces of hair guarded her face from her company's sight.

Immediately Renji regretted mentioning it. He had been told the story. He knew all too well the weight that it had left in her heart.

Rukia's large eyes fell shut as she took a moment to clear her mind of the memories. The memories that should make her smile. Instead it made her heart clench and her breathing stumble.

_"Because our captain is weak and sick, I'm usually in charge of everything! Therefore you may call me 'Captain Kaien' if you like!"_

…

_"Remember that as long as you're in my division, I will stand by you even if I die."_

Even after her battle with Aaroniero, Espada number nine, she still found that she was plagued with this pain. This heavy burden. She had thought she had left it all behind her then. That her salvation had been found. But how had she truly freed herself? Kaien Shiba was not Aaroniero. Kaien Shiba was dead. He hadn't been able to witness the fight. He had not been able to hear her words. He had not been able to see the all-too-visible emotions she felt for the man as she struggled to conquer the arrancar. No, Kaien Shiba was dead.

And Mount Koifushi…that was where he had spent all those long hours with her. Those timeless memories that she often thought of during days like today.

Orihime had been right…the fall did make you feel lonely.

"Y-yeah…but I doubt anything is damaged, Rukia. That's why we're goin'. We're gonna make sure it's alright," Renji consoled, trying his best to return her to a smiling state. He hated to see her upset.

"When do you leave?" She asked, without raising her head.

"I leave immediately. Captain Kuchiki is waiting for me on the other side."

She swallowed, finally suppressing her pain for the moment, "No more lazing about, Renji. My brother is going to work you like a dog."

Renji's eyes immediately lit up upon hearing her teasing tone, "Yeah, yeah. He thinks he's hard to work for. Little does he know that I take naps when he's in a captain's meeting."

Rukia snorted, "You seriously think he doesn't know? The day someone can get something past my brother without him noticing will be the day he's gone."

Urahara smirked behind his fan. It was quite humorous to hear her say such things about a man she knew so little about. He adjusted his bucket hat before deciding to interrupt, "Well I think that's enough for 'goodbye', don't you?"

"Yeah, you two act like you're gonna kiss or somethin'!" Jinta growled, crossing his arms in annoyance.

Tessai and Ururu simply groaned at the red-headed boy's disgust. He would never stop, would he?

Renji's eyes widened as he blushed, scratching at the back of his pineapple shaped hair, "W-what did you just sa-"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The group grew silent as Renji's soul phone sounded through the cramped room.

"A hollow?" Rukia questioned, her eyes glued to Renji's face for a reaction.

"No."

"It seems Soul Society has something else they want to add to their order," Urahara breathed.

"Yes sir?" Renji greeted in question as he placed the phone to his ear.

The occupants of the room remained silent as they attempted, in vain, to listen to the conversation. The link between this world and the next.

"I understand, sir. I shall inform her."

This sparked Rukia's interest. _Her_?

"Understood. Yes sir."

Zabimaru's master shut the phone and sighed, turning to Rukia, "I hope you don't have any plans."

She raised an eyebrow, "Eh?"

"Oooh, a _date_?" Urahara purred, snapping his fan shut.

Renji spun around like a cornered animal, his eyes merely slits and his canine teeth barred, "What did you just say, Kisuke?"

Kisuke waved his retracted fan at Renji playfully, "Oh nothing. Now what were you saying?"

The lieutenant gave the ex-captain a one-over before he turned back to Rukia, "You don't have any commitments here, do you?"

"Well I…uh…school? The hollows?"

"Ichigo and the others can handle the hollows. Besides, if push comes to shove, the tenth division can come station here again."

"Renji?" She said, hoping his name would help him to focus in on what he was supposed to be telling her, "What's going on?"

"You've been requested to come back to the Soul Society as well."

"I…but I'm not a part of…I don't understand-"

"Well, better stop gawking and get ready to use those hell butterflies, Kuchiki. We're headed back."

"But why me? What do I have to do with all of this?"

"Hell if I know. What do I look like, a fortune teller?" Renji grumbled, shoving his phone into his pocket.

"By the way, Lieutenant Abarai," Kisuke drawled, a look of mystery coming over him, "Who gave the request for her to return? It seems rather strange that a member of another division should be sent back to the Soul Society when they are not even concerned with the mission."

The tattooed man nodded, "Well it's not a direct request from the High Captain."

Rukia caught her breath, "Renji, who told me to come back to Soul Society?"

He sighed, "_Captain Byakuya Kuchiki_."

* * *

**Ok so the beginnings a ByaRuki fic. Review, lemme know how this is starting out for you. I wanna know if you're excited for a new Kuchiki household centered fic. =)**

**Much Love,**

**~Nikki~**


	2. Return

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Credit goes to Tite Kubo. The plot of this story is mine, however.**

**Rating: For now, T.**

**Pairing: Byakuya/Rukia**

**Warnings/Spoilers: Only if you aren't up to date with the manga/anime.**

**Chapter Summary: Rukia says farewell to her friends and returns home.**

* * *

"_Don't be dismayed at goodbyes, a farewell is necessary before you can meet again and meeting again, after moments or lifetimes, is certain for those who are friends." - _Richard Bach

...

_Rukia caught her breath, "Renji, who told me to come back to Soul Society?"_

_He sighed, _**"**_**Captain Byakuya Kuchiki**_**."**

For a brief moment, it was like the world stood utterly motionless on its axis. Even Kisuke had seemed to stop fanning himself. The man with all the answers now stood completely silent.

Someone needed to pinch her; and quickly.

Finally, someone did. Broke the silence, anyways.

"Which one is he?" Jinta asked, his voice sounding rather harsh in the otherwise somber room.

And the temporary chokehold that Rukia's adopted brother's name cast was broken. Everyone seemed to come to their senses at that exact moment.

Renji scratched at the back of his head; Kisuke glanced from side to side from behind his ever-present fan; Jinta waited patiently; and Rukia simply breathed.

"Hello? Why is it that whenever I ask a question everyone ignores it, but when moocher gets a few crumby phone calls we all break for updates?"

…

"You guys are more useless than Ururu!"

"Alright, calm down already! Sheesh…" Renji grumbled, stretching a bit.

"It's not that hard of a question, mooch. It's some dude's name. You tell me who it is and that's it. Or do you need to go take a nap before then; to prepare yourself?"

Renji's small eyes narrowed in on Jinta's, anger flashing over the russet irises before he swallowed it back down, "You're lucky I'm leavin'."

"Yeah, I'll thank the heavens later. So? Who is it?"

"My brother," Rukia answered him promptly, not wishing to relive another bout between those two.

"I didn't know you have a brother, shorty."

Her brows twitched together as he insulted her small stature, "He's my adopted brother."

"Ah…so he's a captain?"

"I'm surprised you don't already know who he is, Jinta. Captain Kuchiki is rather famous among the Gotei thirteen," Kisuke remarked in that sing-song way of his.

Even Rukia seemed a little surprised by that remark. She knew her brother was well known, but famous? Certainly he wasn't…all that popular. How could he be? He never gave anyone the time of day. Sentences usually were composed of two or less words. 'That's fine'; 'yes'; 'no'; 'very well'; etc.

"-Quite the enigma, Master Kuchiki is. Heir to one of the noble clans. Proud captain. Skilled bankai user. One of, if not the best, flash step masters. And just in all that he does. Isn't that right, Rukia?" Urahara questioned softly, gray eyes studying her with supreme interest.

"I uh…I…don't know," She answered truthfully, feeling rather foolish that she had no answer to really give. Here she was, a person who shared his mansion with him, and yet she hadn't the slightest idea about the man himself.

Again, the room fell silent.

"Sounds like a royal pain, if ya ask me," Jinta mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, "Orderin' people around when he ain't got the right."

Rukia and Renji automatically locked eyes and suppressed the urge to smile. Jinta was a mouthy thing sometimes, but he certainly could get the gist of a situation remarkably quick.

"Well, better get ready Rukia. I'm headin' out."

"A-already?"

"You heard him," Renji yawned, grabbing a few items from a shelf. 'Those aren't free ya know!' Jinta chimed in from the background, "He's waiting for me on the other side of the Senkaimon. I need to move out immediately."

She swallowed. She still needed to get a few things, "Do you think it'll be alright if I come a bit later?"

He childhood friend raised one of his tattooed brows and shook his head, "Last time you said something like that, you never came back."

Rukia put a hand to her small hip and look put off, "I'm going to come, Renji. I just need to get a few things together before I do. I can't just leave my stuff here. Kon will have it shred to pieces by the time I get back. Not to mention Ichigo might just throw it out into the street and let nature take its course."

The lieutenant smirked, "He _would _do that."

"I know, he's just like _you_!" She snidely offered, peaking from underneath dark lashes to get a good view of his face. Shocked. Just what she had been going for.

"I'm nothing like that bastard!" Renji yelled, his hand fisting in front of his face, "He's worthless!"

"Hmm, look who's talkin'," Jinta breathed.

"YOU SHUT IT!"

"Now, now. Jinta, be nice to our guests. I do agree with Rukia, however. She should be allowed to collect her things. Rest assured, I will make sure she makes the journey back to the Soul Society promptly."

Abarai sighed, staring at Kisuke, then Rukia. He wasn't going to win this argument, was he?

"Fine. Be there in no more than two hours. We can't wait around for you. It's obvious that Byakuya needs to speak with you or he wouldn't have requested for you to come back. So make it quick."

"I'm more than aware that he wants a word with me, Renji. Get back to the Soul Society, I'll meet you shortly."

"Kind of like you-"

Rukia rounded on Jinta, her eyes sparking with danger, "What did you just say?"

* * *

"RUKIA!"

She swiftly stepped to the left, narrowly missing Isshin Kurosaki's love attack as she walked through the door.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kurosaki."

"Call me 'dad'!"

"…"

"Where have you been, Rukia? I have been worried sick about you!"

"You never quit, do you?"

The pair turned to see Ichigo shifting through some things in the fridge nonchalantly.

"Your back is wide open!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as quickly darted out of the fridge and took off to the right, "Back off, old man! Giving me a painful déjà vu," He grumbled, biting into the apple he had managed to save from the counter.

Rukia glanced up at him and smirked, "It seems Gin Ichimaru left quite the impression on you during your fight."

"Shut up, small fry."

Annoyed brown locked with daring violet, "What was what?"

"You heard me. You been over at Hat and Clogs' this whole time?"

"I can't stay long," Rukia murmured, heading for the stairs.

Ichigo glanced at his father, who seemed to be crying to his mother's large portrait on the wall, before he decided to follow the small soul reaper upstairs.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I have to leave."

"For the night? Or what?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes at his daftness. Just when she thought he was finally catching on to everything, "No. For a while."

"To do what?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Why?"

"I don't know that either."

"Tch," He grunted, flopping down onto his bed, "Sounds like you know a lot of nothing."

"Shut up, idiot!" She yelled, kicking him in the side.

His eyes rounded at the pain, but otherwise he remained unharmed, "I don't understand why you're leaving."

"I was requested to come back."

"By who? It's not an order. You don't have to go."

"By my brother."

This, as she thought it would, caught his attention instantly, "Byakuya?"

"That would be him."

"What the _hell _does he want?"

Rukia grabbed a few things from her space inside the closet and pushed them down into her small backpack, "That's what I'm going to go see about."

"Sounds fishy."

The conversation was going to go nowhere as long as Ichigo felt that way about her brother. And that wasn't about to change any time soon. So a change of subject was in need, "I need to go say 'bye' to Orihime."

"Orihime?" Ichigo repeated, sitting up like a puppy called to attention.

It really was rather cute.

She nodded, shrugging on her backpack and glancing around the room one last time, "Alright, I'm gonna head off."

"I'll come with you."

Rukia stared at him long and hard, "Why do _you _need to come with me when _I'm _the one saying 'bye'?"

The substitute shrugged, looking completely put off; and totally readable.

"There might be hollows."

Rukia touched her chest and gasped, "Why Ichigo, I'm touched that you care so much about me to escort me to Orihime's, but I promise you, I can handle a little ole hollow by myself."

"Shut up."

"I'll stop giving you a hard time if you just tell me _why _you want to come."

Ichigo glared at her from underneath orange spikes; getting to his feet.

"Just shut up and let's go. The sooner you leave, the better."

* * *

No hollows. As she had suspected. It had been rather quiet around Karakura for a while now. Ever since the fall of Aizen Sousuke and company, the world was rather peaceful. Not completely free of its previous perils, there would always be bad in the world, but it was definitely something to enjoy now. No longer were they afraid of what tomorrow brought. Instead of seeing blood and death; they could rejoice in laughter and sunlight.

And red bean paste. Orihime had been all about the strange food combinations as soon as she returned to the world of the living. And the rest of them had been subjected to it. But they had taken the strange punishment with smiles. They were just thankful that they still could suffer through her strange recipes.

Ichigo especially.

"Ya know-"

"Don't start."

She glanced at him from the sides of her eyes as they neared their friend's home, "What?"

"I know what you're trying to do."

"Well I don't know how long I'm going to be gone. I need to get all my meddling done now."

"Save it for somebody who cares."

"The thing is-" Rukia mused, her eyes finding the stars as they strolled the quiet street, "I know that you _do _care."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I suppose I'm misunderstanding the way you look at her then?"

"I said to shut up."

"Ichigo-"

His hands fisted inside his pockets as he came to an abrupt halt, "I said to knock it off!" He snapped, dark brown eyes flashing with warning.

Rukia sighed, tilting her head to the side as she looked up at him, "What are you so afraid of? I would think nearly losing her would be all the motivation you need to-"

"I know!"

"Well then what are you-"

"She's my friend."

"I'm you're friend too, Ichigo. And you don't act that way with me."

"Because it's _you_."

"And because it's _her_. I think you should tell her. Or show her. Or something. Make your move before it's too late-"

"Eh?"

Rukia smirked, walking again, not caring if he caught up or not. This last bit of information would be enough to send him to the moon and back, "Well from the way Uryu looks at her, you better be quick about it."

"THAT QUINCY BASTARD?-"

She smiled. Job well done.

* * *

Orihime had nearly choked the life out of her with the long and rather…_smothering _hug she had given her friend before she left.

"You'll keep in touch, won't you? I don't like to wonder. My mind goes crazy places."

The blush she had received from Ichigo right before she had told them both 'farewell' had been priceless.

"Well then maybe your mind can go all those places with Ichigo. He's going to be bored now that I'm not here to nag him."

"Oh? Ichigo, you're going to be lonely?"

"N-no! I'm no-"

"Oh most definitely. So check on him every day ok, Orihime?"

The red head smiled, her eyes closing shut as she flashed her a thumbs up, "Roger that!"

Ichigo had flushed, but the hints of a smile she caught out the corner of her eye told her that, hopefully, things would be different when she did get to come back.

Even Ichigo had nodded to her and gave her that look that told her what he couldn't say. That he would think of her and wonder how she was/what she was doing. A man of few words and fewer emotions. She had become familiar with them all.

"I'll see you," She had told him.

Now she was left with a heavy mind of what could be awaiting her in the Soul Society and an overzealous Kisuke.

"Maybe you broke a family heirloom!"

"I haven't been to the Soul Society in months, Urahara! I couldn't have possibly done that."

"It's a big estate. Maybe he just know found it."

"You're ridiculous."

"Maybe he needs you to feed the koi while he's gone."

"That's what the housekeepers are for."

"Or _maybe _he-"

"He probably just wants to tell me the nature of his miss-"

"-_misses you_."

Rukia froze mid-stride to the Senkaimon doors, turning around slowly to look at the mysterious shop keep.

That little fluctuation of her spiritual pressure was duly noted on his behalf. Miss Kuchiki was a little more lonely in that big manor that she let on.

Missed her? Wouldn't you have to know someone to miss them? Byakuya made no movements to ever familiarize himself with her world. Nor did she with his. It was an unspoken truce. Almost like an invisible line had been present inside the house since the day she had been adopted.

So how could he ever miss her when he didn't even know…_her_?

"Or not. He's a tough nut to crack," Kisuke offered quickly, flipping open his fan again to shield the slight upturn of his lips. Rukia Kuchiki was quite an interesting girl to behold. She kept everything hidden behind an exterior of smiles and false bravado while in the eye of the public. But when she was truly exposed…she was a tad fragile. A tempest for certain. She could easily have a temper that would cripple a man. But she was honest. She was good. And she was terribly _lonely_. Friends filled her heart but how could they ease her pain while she was away and left forgotten behind the walls of the Kuchiki manor?

"Well I suppose I should go."

"Hmm, yes. It's almost been two hours. You're pushing your time."

She smiled at Kisuke, "I'll be back to see what new items you have in stock."

He nodded, tipping his striped bucket hat at her in farewell, "I look forward to it."

* * *

"You're cuttin' it a little close, aren't ya?"

Rukia dashed towards the Kuchiki door as fast as her small feet would carry her. Renji's reminders of her lateness was not something she needed to be bothered with right now.

"The captain has been waitin' for you."

"Where. Is. He?" She asked between gasps for air, her smalls thuds being outweighed by the large sounds of his footsteps alongside hers.

"Where do you think? The garden."

Of course. Byakuya never went out on a mission without first gathering his thoughts and feelings inside the walls of his beautiful garden.

"I'll wait outside."

Rukia turned to Renji and touched his forearm, "Take care of yourself, alright? I don't want to have to come and save you."

"Psh," He snorted, rolling his eyes so that he didn't have to look at her anymore, "I don't need you to save me. Last time I checked, I was the one who had to help rescue you, remember?"

She grinned, "I do. Still…_be careful_."

The slight fall in her tone told him that she was being completely sincere. And the small flutter in his chest was silenced by the sound of the doors to the mansion slamming shut behind her.

Rukia did her best to gather her breaths before tip-toeing into the garden.

Just as Renji had said, Byakuya Kuchiki stood in the garden, his head bowed in what would have been mistaken as a prayer; if he prayed. She didn't think Byakuya a religious man. He seemed far more prone to believe in sheer determination and one's own abilities than he would a higher power or spiritual guides.

And yet…the serene look on his face as she came to his side was truly something that made people wish for religion. Peace. Absolute peace.

"Brother."

Slowly, his eyes opened and fell to hers.

"_Rukia. Welcome home_."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews and many favorites, everyone! I shall definitely be continuing this story! I hope it continues to increase in popularity and I keep you all entertained. =) Thanks for joining me on this ride!**

**Reviews are love. Love me?**

**Much Love,**

**~Nikki~**


	3. Worry

************

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Credit goes to Tite Kubo. The plot of this story is mine, however.**

**Rating: For now, T.**

**Pairing: Byakuya/Rukia**

**Warnings/Spoilers: Only if you aren't up to date with the manga/anime.**

************

**Chapter Summary: Worry only breeds more worry.**

* * *

"_Worry is a thin stream of fear trickling through the mind. If encouraged, it cuts a channel into which all other thoughts are drained."- Arthur Somers Roche_

_..._

The floral scent of the Sakura trees pollinated the cool night air with the smell of freshly rained soil, fading flowers, and the death of summer, signaling the arrival of fall. Even the Soul Society was impervious to the changing seasons. If anything, the fall within the Soul Society was far more beautiful than it was in the world of the living. But here…she could grasp the things that haunted her.

"Rukia. Welcome home."

The deep voice sounded foreign in the otherwise peaceful environment. All this time living together, one would think that she was used to the sound of his tone. Instead, it always unnerved her. Almost as if every time he spoke she was in fear of punishment. Or disapproval.

"Thank you, brother."

"You are pressing time to its limits."

She glanced down at the pond, instead of his eyes; the koi were far less judging, nodding her agreement, "I wanted to say good-bye to my friends."

"I see."

Silence filled the garden again. Much like it always did. Much like every place they conversed. Byakuya Kuchiki was a man of few words, and fewer emotions.

Time was of the essence. Wasting her brother's time was not something she had any interest in doing. The Kuchiki head was not someone to be trifled with, in any way.

…

Perhaps an apology was in order. He had been waiting for her this entire time, after all. He could have already left for his squad's mission but he had lingered to speak with her. Truly, if she had any respect at all, she should feel flattered. Instead, she felt cold and out of sorts. And just a little anxious. What exactly was it he needed?

"B-Byakuy-"

"I do not have time to waste, Rukia. The mission is of utmost importance."

"Y-yes!" She quickly answered back, her purple eyes wider than normal at his interrupting her. Typically, he was just as reserved when speaking as she was. Although his exterior never played his distraught insides as much as hers did. With her friends, she was only Rukia. With him, she was an entirely different woman. But…which one was really her?

"Seeing that I will be away for an undetermined length of time, I found it crucial for you to return to the Soul Society."

Rukia stared at his sandal-clad feet as he spoke. What was so very different about this mission? Why did he need her within the confines of the Seireitei?

'_Why don't you just ask him that_?'

"I can not simply leave the manor without guidance, Rukia. It is of the utmost importance that the household runs with languidness and fluidity. If I am not here, I must have someone to make sure that such things are completed. Do you understand?"

"No," she blurted out, far more quickly than she had intended. It was an honest answer, but a harsh one all the same. He had obviously thought this through with a severe seriousness that only Byakuya Kuchiki could harvest.

"I m-mean, I just don't understand why you need me here to do it…brother."

He stared down at her over the bridge of his nose, his cool eyes watching her like the warrior that he was. Collected, calculating, and brutal.

"You fear you cannot uphold the Kuchiki pride while I am absent?"

"N-no, it's not that!" the young adoptee flailed, her face turning a see-through color as she animatedly shook her head. "I just don't understand why grandfather Ginrei can't act as-"

"Grandfather Ginrei is feeling rather under the weather. I do not wish to burden him with such tasks. Surely you can spare our elder such formalities for a brief time."

If it had been anyone else, she would have expressed her discontent at being talked down to. Of course she would help out. It wasn't a question of if she would or wouldn't. It was just the fact, the very idea, that she would be the Kuchiki in charge while he was away.

Never before had her brother gone to such lengths. Why now? Why her?

"Of course, brother. I meant no disrespect. I was merely curious."

"Very well then. That's all I needed from you, Rukia. You are free to leave. I will return once the mission is complete."

He turned to leave, his long hair and billowing scarf licking at the air as he turned his back to her.

"Byakuya?"

His shoulders squared at the sound of his birth-given name. "What is it?"

"It's just that I- er what I mean is that…just…be careful. Come home soon, ok? Don't get hurt," she whispered, in a voice she tried to keep level but failed at miserably. Rukia Kuchiki could act. She could slay hollows. She could perform wonderful kido attacks. And yet, sincerity shared between Byakuya and herself always left her feeling childish and more vulnerable than she ever wished or intended on being.

"Such requests have no solid footing. You will do best to remember that. I cannot guarantee the safety of anyone in my division. They know full well what their ranks require of them. And if that is their lives, no matter how much of a loss it may be, then so be it."

Rukia sighed quietly under her breath. He was always so prim and proper. Did he ever really show any sort of compassion or care? Did he even know _how _to anymore?

"May I ask you one more question, brother?"

A floral breeze flirted with their clothing and hair as he waited, not denying her and not encouraging either.

The fact that he remained where he stood was all the go ahead she needed, "I am honored that you trust me with the household, but I feel inclined to ask…why?"

He turned his head so that he could glance at her over his shoulder and through tresses of black hair, "You second guess my decision?"

"No, I don't, I'm just wondering-"

"Such curiosity is unfitting of a noble, Rukia. You must take what tasks you are given and execute them properly and to the utmost satisfaction of those in rank and status above you."

The small shinigami stared at him with cool eyes. She didn't even know why she bothered. All her questions were always answered in questions, or answers so vague that she felt more confused than she had been before she had inquired.

"I see," she finally murmured after the long silence that stilled between them grew longer and longer.

He faced forward again, languidly leaving the small crossing bridge, to the stairs that led inside.

Rukia watched him go, her heart heavy and clouded. The longer she stayed within the Soul Society, the more she realized just how out of place she truly felt. This was no longer her home. It hadn't been since the day she had first met Ichigo.

"Besides-"

She jerked her head and eyes back to the house entrance, her heart tumbling inside her chest at his sudden need to break the silence.

"You asked me 'why you?'"

So he was really going to give her an answer?

"Why _not_?"

And he left.

* * *

"Lady Rukia? Breakfast is ready. Shall we bring you the meal to eat in your quarters or would you like to have them in the dining hall?"

"I'll join you," Rukia said softly, the remnants of sleep still tingling through her veins as she stretched her small limbs and wriggled her toes.

"Yes ma'am."

_Ma'am_? She would never get used to that. All these titles and ranks and manners…she missed the Kurosaki's already.

Quickly running a brush through her hair and throwing on her soul reaper uniform, Rukia joined the others in the dining hall.

Grandfather Ginrei nodded his good morning as she took her spot at the opposite side of the table.

"Did you sleep well, Rukia?"

She nodded, slurping at her beverage groggily.

She glanced over her glass to see Master Ginrei's eyes smiling at her, his large mustache hiding his actual smile behind hairs of white and wisdom.

Immediately, a pink heat rose to her cheeks at her rudeness. Such manners were acceptable at Ichigo's house but here?

"Forgive me, Grandfather, I meant no disrespect."

He shook his head, "No need to explain yourself, Rukia. Enjoy your breakfast."

The young woman smiled brightly at him, her shoulders finally relaxing. Although Ginrei Kuchiki was not a man to be taken lightly, he wasn't nearly as complex as his grandson. Ginrei Kuchiki seemed to be a tad more on the normal side with imperfections and quirks that made him unique.

"You are returning to the thirteenth division today?"

She nodded, "Yes, it has been far too long since I have performed everyday soul reaper duties."

"You will find it's easy to fall back into routine."

'_That's what I'm afraid of_.' "Yes, I'm hoping it will be an easy transition."

"But of course. You have many friends within the Gotei Thirteen do you not? They shall be more than happy to see your face within the walls of the Seireitei."

Rukia tilted her head to the side, her longer strands of bangs covering her eye slightly, "It won't be the same. I miss the Kurosaki's already."

Ginrei cleared his throat, "Yes, Ichigo Kurosaki's family has done a decent job of housing you while you were away, but _thankfully_, you have returned. Now you may once again enjoy the scenery of your home."

The notion was true enough in theory. But home was not here. Home was with the Kurosaki's. Home was listening to Orihime's hare-brained theories. Home was watching Uryuu and Ichigo bicker like siblings. Home was staring at the sky with Chad and whispering how vast everything in the universe really was. Home was not here.

Home was there.

* * *

"Kuchiki! You have returned!"

Rukia smiled at the other soul reapers, her eyes immediately searching for bright orange hair that she knew would not be present. Next had been crimson red embellished with blacker than black tattoos. And she found nothing.

She was alone.

Ukitake was sick. Toshiro and Rangiku were in the world of the living.

"You feeling alright, Rukia?"

She glanced at Momo, her tired smile filling her face as she grunted her affirmation. Yes, she was alright. Just a little…out of place.

* * *

Who would have thought that the day would come that she would miss feigning her innocent school girl charade? Who would have thought she would have grown fond of the droning sounds of her teacher in the background as she stared at the world outside?

Her duties here seemed meticulous and repetitive.

By the end of the day, she felt like screaming.

* * *

"Captain Kuchiki's division has yet to report in."

She stopped short, her eyes narrowing in on the two soul reapers ahead of her. Izuru and Hisagi. Holding her breath, she went back around the other side of the corner and pressed her body firmly against the wall.

"It has only been three days, Shuuhei. Things come up."

"I'd buy that story if it wasn't Byakuya. A man that lives and breathes for the principles that he follows. Punctuality is one of them."

"It was probably Renji's job to check in. You know how he is…he's a slacker."

"Captain Kuchiki would not stand for such insubordination."

"You're worrying too much," Kira grumbled, running a finger through his triangularly shaped blond hair.

"Perhaps."

"No, _not _perhaps. You _are_. What could have gone wrong? It's a simple trip to the Rukon District; Mount Koifushi, I believe."

"That's not exactly an area with the best reputation, Izuru."

"Everything's _fine_."

"What if it isn't?"

"Then we'll receive order to investigate from the High Captain and we'll go see what's happened. But I doubt it's anything. I don't think there's anything to worry about."

"Hmm," Shuuhei breathed, the two lieutenants continuing on their path towards their respective divisions, neither giving much thought or realization to Rukia's tamed reiatsu.

Breathing in deep, she tried stop the sinking feeling of her stomach before it hit her toes and rendered her worthless for the rest of the day.

Kira was probably right. They were probably just too busy to send a report of their progress and status.

But one thing that Shuuhei had said still hung around her neck like a weight: _'"I'd buy that story if it wasn't Byakuya. A man that lives and breathes for the principles that he follows. Punctuality is one of them._"'

* * *

Nine days. Two hundred and sixteen hours. Over twelve-thousand minutes. And who knew how many seconds. Far too many.

Not one hell butterfly. No report; no messenger; no signs; nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"I have heard nothing, Rukia. I will inform you if I receive any news," Grandfather Ginrei consoled her, in that cold way of his.

"I do appreciate your concern for my grandson. He will be pleased to hear that you have taken such great care of the manor while he has been away. You have handled yourself well. Now, no more worrying. All worry breeds is more worry and a shorter life span. Come, have dinner."

…

And so she would dine with her adopted grandfather. She would carry out the duties of the Kuchiki manor each passing hour and day. She would arrive for her duty as a soul reaper. She would train and increase her abilities little by little each day. And she would listen to the gossip hounds that littered the Gotei Thirteen.

'_They went to the world of the living. They aren't comin' back. Must be something you're taught in the Kuchiki house.'_

'_I heard they got lost. Can't find their way around.'_

'_Maybe they're planning a way to take over the Seireitei. Maybe it's Aizen Sousuke and Gin Ichimaru all over again?' _

'_I wonder if Rukia knows anything about it.'_

'_The Head Captain hasn't said anything concerning the mission. Maybe he's worried too?'_

'_Maybe they're _**_dead_**_.'_

She scrunched her forehead together, holding her face in her hands as she tried to block out the rumors and private thoughts of everyone surrounding her.

Every day had been like this for the last week or so. It had all started with Kira and Shuuhei and now the whole soul society was alight with their own take of what could or could not have happened.

All she wanted was to know for certain. Just to know. She didn't even want to interfere…she just needed to know either way.

Just one small clue as to what was happening.

"Rukia?"

…

Just one small-

"Rukia?"

"Hmm?" She answered through muffled breaths and concerned thoughts, her glazed over eyes finding set of warm brown eyes staring back at her. _Ichigo_.

Blinking, she straightened her spine and coughed, squeezing her eyes together in an attempt to sober her vision.

Hinamori gave her a concerned expression before she fiddled with her hair piece out of nerves. "Um, R-Rukia?"

"What is it Momo?"

"It's just that I um…I need you to come with me."

What? Go with her where?

"For what?"

The quiet fifth division lieutenant chewed on the inside of her cheek as she shook her head, "I was ordered to bring you to the Head Captain."

Rukia immediately jerked to her feet, causing a few shinigami that happened to be sitting next to her to jump out of surprise.

'_What the hell, Rukia?'_

'_She scared the piss outta me_!'

Ignoring their grumbles of irritation, Rukia nodded. "Yes, Hinamori, take me to see the Head Captain."

Hinamori smiled with relief as she turned and walked just ahead of Rukia, leaving the stand-in noble to fight with her heart.

Something had happened. It must have. Why else would the Head Captain need her? Why else would it be a direct order? What had gone wrong? Were they alive? Were they hurt? Were they coming back? Did they need help? What was going on?

…

_Renji_.

Her hands fisted into the sides of her uniform. He had promised he would take care of himself. He had _promised _her!

"We're here," Momo said gently, offering a smile of assurance as she bowed low and left, leaving Rukia to enter the Head Captain's office alone.

Rukia sucked in a deep breath and readied herself.

"You may come in, Miss Kuchiki."

_Worry only breeds worry. Worry only breeds more worry_. Her mantra.

Her _failing _mantra.

She slid the door open, her head bowed down as she entered the High Captain's office with grace that she rarely used, "You sent for me, sir?"

"Indeed Miss Kuchiki. I have urgent news I must discuss with you."

Her stomach toppled to the floor, her nerves spinning, and her head misting.

_Byakuya_

.


	4. Reconaissance

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Credit goes to Tite Kubo. The plot of this story is mine, however.**

**Rating: For now, T.**

**Pairing: Byakuya/Rukia**

**Warnings/Spoilers: Only if you aren't up to date with the manga/anime. Allusions to KaiRuki (it serves a purpose to the story. No worries. This is very much a ByaRuki fic.)**

**Chapter Summary: Re-enforcements must be provided to the missing squad six.**

**Author's Note: We're getting closer to Bya…..^^**

* * *

"_You keep telling yourself what you know. But what do you believe? What do you feel?"- _Inception

...

It wasn't easy keeping herself composed while waiting for the High Captain to speak. But to cause any more displeasure from him would be a second death sentence and that was something she wanted to avoid at all costs. Although, with the way things were, being in the Soul Society was exactly like a second death penalty. Only she could still breathe and couldn't smell the rotting flesh of her deceased body. No, here she _felt _like she was dead. This was far worse.

But this worry that her brother-in-law and one of her best friends had caused was the most alive she had felt in nearly a week or so. How long had it been since Byakuya and his division had left?

"I call you here today, Rukia Kuchiki, because things have begun to turn in a way that I do not find pleasing."

She swallowed. That could mean several things. All of which were terrible and just as hard to stomach as the other.

So instead of speaking up, she remained silent and expectant.

"I know you are full aware of Captain Kuchiki's mission to the Rukon District."

She nodded.

"You are the acting noble head for the Kuchiki family in his absence, are you not?"

Rukia faltered for a brief moment. Although she had been overseeing the smooth running of the household, she hadn't really considered herself the house head. Not with Grandfather Ginrei there. And not with Byakuya alive. But yes…he had asked her to do this task.

"That's right, sir," She answered back cooly, violet eyes wide as she waited.

"I see. I thought so. Well in that case…I see it only necessary that you find a replacement."

Her breathing spiked. Replacement? Why would she need a replacement? Had she broken some sort of rule by assuming the head of the Kuchiki manor? But Byakuya…he had directly given her the position at his own discretion. Surely he knew all the rules of such matters.

"Sir?"

The Head Captain dipped his brush into the ink well and ran it smoothly across the parchment. Something she had watched her brother do time and time again in their long and simultaneously brief history together.

"A noble family must have an acting head at all times."

"But sir…I'm afraid that I don't under-"

"You are going to go with Captain Ukitake's unit to the Rukon District to investigate matters."

Pupils dilating, Rukia's hands fisted into her shinigami robes without her approval.

"I-investigate?"

"Yes. It seems that something is rather amiss. I'm not sure as to what may be the problem, but it needs to be handled immediately. Neither Captain Kuchiki nor Lieutenant Abarai have reported in. Or any of the members of squad six, for that matter. That is unacceptable. With the history of betrayal that runs deep within the Soul Society, I cannot leave this matter unattended."

Her brows furrowed together as she weighed at what he was suggesting. And instantly, she was insulted.

"Forgive me, High Captain, but surely you aren't suggesting that Captain Kuchiki has turned traitor against the Soul Society. Such ideas are nothing short of paranoid-"

"Rukia Kuchiki!"

The raw passion that had bubbled through her chest immediately squealed to a quiet halt with his passionate and yet quiet reprimand for silence.

Adjusting on her calves, she bowed her head, "Forgive me. I spoke out of term."

"Indeed. Something I am more than aware of when it comes to you, Rukia Kuchiki."

'_Ignore it. Ignore it._'

She mentally warned herself, her teeth grinding upon themselves as she waited for the rest of what he had to say.

"You will learn that it is of the Soul Society's best interest that I keep an open mind to any and all possibilities."

The small soul reaper nodded meekly, wishing for nothing more than silence and a chance to escape to the thirteenth division. To Captain Ukitake. And that's when it hit her; like cool water to a sleeping victim.

"Sir?-"

"Yes Kuchiki."

"If I may…why is it that the thirteenth squad is being sent out for reconnaissance?"

Cool eyes looked at her from under battle-worn brows and wrinkles, "I think that we are finished here, Rukia Kuchiki. Return to your squad and prepare to leave immediately."

* * *

"Captain Ukitake!"

"I can't give you answers that I do not have, Rukia."

She frowned, "But sir-"

"I have received the order only recently as well."

"Sir…you are…able to go with us?"

He smiled that friendly smile of his, long white hair making him seem older than he truly was, "Of course. I can't let you have all the fun, now can I?"

"I just don't…understand."

"That's the point."

Rukia blinked, "Captain?"

He reached down and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Surely you don't expect for everything to be evident, do you? Life would be boring if we all knew the answers all the time, wouldn't it?"

* * *

"They have not sent a hell butterfly or a messenger. That is rather peculiar."

Rukia nodded, "That's not like the sixth squad."

Ukitake laughed lightly, "I think you mean to say, 'that's not like Captain Kuchiki'."

She smiled up at him, her cheeks tinting pink at his blunt observation, "Yes…something like that."

"You would be right. Byakuya Kuchiki is man of many principles. And formalities happens to be one of them. I will not lie to you, Rukia. I believe something to be amiss."

"The High Captain made a reference of betrayal," She said with a snort, rolling her eyes at the mere idea of it all.

Ukitake remained silent.

The sounds of the squad following behind them rustled through her hearing as she realized that he did not share her humor in the situation. The captain was not even smiling.

She gasped, "Captain, surely you can't-"

He sighed thoughtfully, "I'm not saying that I do not trust Byakuya. Or his division. It's just that…with the way things have happened in the past…you cannot really put anything past anyone anymore."

It was true. Since the alliance of Aizen Sousuke, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tousen, things within the Seireitei had been strained to say the least. Every person was scrutinized with a level of distrust that had never existed before. Or thought to still hold weight in a world such as theirs.

But it was there. Living and breathing like a shapeless monster waiting to break free from its cage of oppression.

And so…regardless of how utterly taken aback by his honesty she was, she could concede his point.

…

If not completely agree with him. Now it was her turn to doubt things for what they were, what they could be, and what they should be.

'_Brother_…'

Byakuya was a man fueled by rule and restrictions; regulations and order. Surely such traitorous intentions could not linger inside his being.

But-

"He is so aloof. It is so very hard to depict his character," Ukitake murmured for her ears alone, wishing for his personal statement to be kept private.

Rukia glanced up at her captain and couldn't help but feel so very close to him.

Still-

"_Renji_!. Renji isn't like that. He's very open and-"

"Lieutenant Abarai is devoted to Captain Kuchiki. Much like all of the other lieutenants inside the Gotei Thirteen. Like _he _had been."

And the remainder of her heart fluttered at the mere allusion that her commander had made. A man that they both knew so very well. Had _known_, rather.

Ukitake closed his eyes for a brief moment, a serene look adding to his always calming demeanor, as he let his memories flood him.

"I still feel him here."

Rukia's wide purple eyes tumbled inside their sockets as she tried to ignore the crashing of her heart to the mountain floor. Even the cool breeze mocked her with its passing laughter and haunting cries.

The silver-haired captain turned to her, "Can you? You and Kaien were quite close, were you not?"

Kaien.

She had not heard his name; spoken, in such a long time. A long, long time that had passed far too quickly. Almost as if the wound had never healed. Only scarred over.

"I do," Rukia offered in a near whisper, her eyes turning to the front again as she tried to ignore the all-too-familiar scenery. Each step brought her closer to Renji and her brother. And each step brought with it an assault of yesterdays that she had managed to subdue over the years.

"He was a good man. I have not met any like him. That is why I have asked that his position be kept open. His seat untouched. Although…I fear that it will not be long before the High Captain appoints a new lieutenant for the thirteenth division."

It was unfair. Why couldn't someone live on through respect of others? Ukitake was keeping his friend's memories alive through his own way. And now it could very well be over.

A new lieutenant? A new…Kaien?

She shook her head angrily. No. She would not accept such things. Kaien would always be the lieutenant for the thirteenth division. He would always be held in that special spot inside her heart.

Each step…more blood.

Each breath…more unshed tears.

Each minute…more pain.

The silence that fell between the two only added to the heaviness inside the world of the Soul Society. She needed to escape. If only for a moment. The only answer she could find to alleviate the torture was to forget their current direction of conversation.

Quickly, she changed the subject back to that of her brother and sixth division.

"Renji fought my brother to save me-"

"You are not in danger anymore, Rukia. If it came between your well being and following the captain, he would choose you. Friendship is a value that cannot be replaced in young Abarai's world. A very good notion to live by. Where are we if we do not have our friends?"

"But C-captain-"

"In the end, he is still Captain Kuchiki's loyal subordinate. And fears his superior's powers, like he should. There are many things that a lieutenant must learn from their captain. And Renji Abarai is set out to do just that. Along with moving up within the Seireitei. A noble without the label. He wants to be just that. He is quite the shinigami."

The younger Kuchiki sighed, scratching at the back of her short black hair silently as she pondered over what the captain had said.

"This is far enough. We will rest here and continue on our mission early tomorrow morning."

The squad came to a wheezing halt, many of the officers bracing their hands upon their knees as they fought to catch their breath.

Fatigue was a horrible mistress.

Rukia turned around and smiled at her fellow squad members, her heart going out to them.

It wasn't until they were stationary, and the conversations were dropped, that she realized how terribly tired and worn her feet and limbs felt. Heavy. Heavier than her gigai could ever be in comparison.

"Sleep calls. Do not be foolish and ignore its beckoning," Ukitake said in that soft voice of his.

"Yes sir!" They all exclaimed, rushing, in turn, to build a fire and prepare for camp.

* * *

She shifted uneasily in her sleep. Surely she was mistaken. But she was sure she could feel it. A reiatsu.

And not one that she was searching for. One that had been branded into her mind's eye for all eternity.

Surely he had not…become part of the Soul Society out _here_.

On this mountain. Why this mountain? Why here? Had he been so…attached?

Rukia clutched at her make shift bed desperately, searching for her answer in the soft fabric.

She found nothing.

No ease for her restlessness. No erasing of her heartache.

"I need to find him," She whispered to the night air and snoring comrades.

The wind brushed against her skin, tingling her pores and nerves until she opened her eyes abruptly.

"M-my brother…Byakuya…and Renji. I need to find them."

The tree branches danced above her as the wind continued to surround them.

Answering her statement with a question.

_Do you remember?_

She scrunched her nose in disdain, trying her best to push the weight inside of her as far down as she could.

How is it that she could ever truly forget? The problem she commonly faced was the lack of complexities and quirks of Kaien that her memories left her with. She could never truly envision him in all that he was or could have been. Time diluted him to her, and the mere thought of that with old age, he would not even be a speck of what he had truly been, made her sick to her stomach. Each time memories danced across her eyelids she was left with his hair not nearly as black as it had been. Eyes that were wide and turquoise but not to the level that they had been with breathing life behind them. His voice even sounded strange inside the walls of her body.

Over and over again she could play out her history, and thoughts, and secret wishes aimed towards her fallen Kaien and yet she could not do him justice. No matter how very hard she tried.

'_Every time you and I connect with each other, a little bit of heart is born between us.'_

Heart. He still had all of hers.

_No more tears. _

How could she not feel them settling against the back of her eyes, wishing to spring forth and damage her face with streaks and moisture?

"They need me."

Again, the wind brushed against her before departing just as silently as it had arrived.

Her breath fell from her parted mouth as she stared up at the sky and into the smiling stars. She had been answered again.

_I will help you._

He _had_. He had become the reishi here in this particular part of the Soul Society.

Kaien had truly left his heart here with her the night that she had taken his life from him.

* * *

His hands shook with his anger and lack of control. Surely he should be more of an asset than this.

One attack from that hollow and he had been…defeated.

'_I can't move.'_

Similar thoughts to when he had lost against Ichigo for the first time. That had been his reality check. This was his second.

His small brown eyes quivered and quaked as he fought to stay on his heavy feet.

Flashes of bright pink light illuminated his blurring vision as he tried to grasp the hilt of Zabimaru.

If only he could summon his bankai…he could run off the adrenaline and surge in spiritual pressure and help his captain. The lone fighter still standing amongst the destruction of wounded and dead officers.

Just…one more…try.

His fingers twitched and veins protruded against his forearms as he grasped the hilt.

Dark red blinded him and he was unsure if it was his hair that had long since become unfastened, or the blood that his body spilled more and more by each passing second.

"C-Captain," He panted, the thick liquid inside his chest choking him.

Byakuya did not respond. Nor was it likely that the silent commander would hear. Not amid the clashes of blades and roars of battle.

Not amid the whirring of false petals and tumbles of earth around him and his enemies. _Their _enemies.

Enemies that had wounded most of the unit and killed several of them. He had watched them fall with his own eyes.

Such power had not been held by hollows since Aizen Sousuke and his defects had provided friction against the Seireitei and the world of the living.

Were these stragglers left behind in the laboratories of the forgotten headquarters, Las Noches? Or were these new forces?

His fingers slipped against the blood on his padded digits as his weapon fell from his grasp, this time, to the ground with a loud clamor of metal and rock meeting with each other in a strained union.

_Promise me, Renji!_

He closed his eyes, his throat and chest constricting as he tried to remain conscious. He couldn't abandon his captain. Not again. There had been far too many times that he had caused Byakuya Kuchiki grief (some of which had been needed). Stranding him in battle would only add to his young captain's humiliation.

_I promise._

She had smiled.

He had failed her. He had failed Byakuya. He had failed both of them.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his knees finally buckling from underneath him, the last vision he had to his conscious memory was that of his captain narrowly escaping what appeared to be a cero.

And all fell dark.

'_Rukia_.'


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT

Author's Note:

It is no unknown fact that this site has a terrible problem with trolls/haters/flamers. That is to be expected where ever you may go. I do realize this fact. But I've grown tired of it here with this site. What is the point in hating a fandom/pairing so very much that you feel the need to troll/flame the stories for that genre, and then comment on it? That's defeating the purpose, is it not? Taking time out of your schedule to read something you hate to leave a comment/flame for no apparent reason other than for the sheer thrill of spreading hate. I will not tolerate such things any longer. So, I have chosen to do something I've been meaning to do for a while but have been putting off. I'm moving my writing to my community over at livejournal.

This community is open to the public and anon reviewers can still review. I realize that it's a change of scenery but it is needed. The website is http:/ community. livejournal . com / xthe_endingx (without the spaces, of course).

Now, because this fic is so new and still updated and on-going (yes, this fic is NOT going to suffer because there are immature individuals all over the place) it will INDEED be found at that journal. Along with my other fics, some that have not been posted to this site, and new fics. I write all the time and sometimes I just post to Livejournal (so really, it's more appealing).

I am TERRIBLY sorry for an problems this may cause for any of you. I do realize that it's out of the way. But again, it's just something that I've decided is better for me, as the writer.

I appreciate each and every one of you for your time and subscriptions to me, this fic, and my other stories. I look forward to seeing you all at the community. And feel free to watch it/comment, and even add my personal journal as a friend. I hope this does not anger any of you. Again, thank you for all the words of encouragement and support. I look forward to seeing you all over at my community very soon (chapter five to this fic should be posted tomorrow or the day after. /wink).

And if I don't see you, I'm thankful for the time we've had together. Everyone, stay happy and healthy. Enjoy life and ignore hate. If we ignore it, we deny it nutrients. And hopefully, someday, that will be enough to kill that monster. =)

Until then, I am yours,

~Nikki~


End file.
